


too shy to say (but i hope you stay)

by violet (unfunnybitch)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, akko is oblivious, as always, diana is dying, everyone knows diana loves akko, i think, just akko doesnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfunnybitch/pseuds/violet
Summary: diana never knew pain like this existed until she experiences it herselfORdiana has hanahaki disease and is dying





	too shy to say (but i hope you stay)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my FIRST fic so just bear with me because i aint no writer :3
> 
> aslo title is from billie eilish's song "come out and play" go give it a listen, cowards

Diana never knew pain like this existed. She was familiar with all kinds of pain, but this... _this_ is too much even for her.

 

The nod in her throat didn't loosen up once Akko walked in the classroom, late as usual, but that didn't mean Diana hasn't noticed the tired expression on the smaller's girl face, oh how she wishes she could hug her right now, but that wasn't the best option right now, given her condition. The simple thought of the brown-eyed girl gathering even more petals in her throat then she already had.

 

Swallowing them harshly, Diana rose a hand up in the air and as calmly as she could she excused herself to the restroom. On her way out, she made sure that she shot Hannah and Barbara a glare, indicating that she wishes not to be followed.

 

Once arrived in the bathroom, she manages to lock the behind her and the collapsed to the ground next to the trashcan, not wanting to "puke her guts" (as Akko would say), on the floor.

Diana hated the influence the petite girl had on her, she absolutely despised the way she could get her in trouble and she couldn't even regret it. Or so she thought... Diana has never thought romantic love was even real until she learned romantic love is the thing that  _will_   be the death of her. She had researched it when it started happening, learned that the only way to get rid of the flowers besides the other person to reciprocate the said love, is to get a surgery that will not only remove the flowers, but the love, admiration and even the platonic feelings toward the person, and not only that, but the possibility of loving someone will be erased, and Diana was not about to ruin that for herself. As foolish as it may sound, Diana thinks that dying for love is an honorable enough death. Dying for _Akko_ is an honorable enough death, for her at least. Diana's mother would be proud of her, she hopes.

She was vomiting for a solid 10 minutes now when she heard someone trying to enter the bathroom, as the door was locked, she then heard soft knocks accompanied by a semi-quiet voice, it must've been her ears that were playing tricks on her because it was _Akko_

 

"Diana... are you in there?" Diana was absolutely sure her lungs were about to explode any moment now 'cause Akko's voice was full of worry and sympathy that she physically _couldn't_   take it. 

 

When Akko heard no answer, she said again, louder this time "Diana are you okay?" making the taller blonde flinch. She spat the light blue petals that had gathered in her throat. With a motion of a wand, she cleaned up the trash and wiped the blood from her lips.

 

When she opened the door, blue eyes met big brown worried eyes, the pain not hesitating to spread immediately in her chest, blue petals threatening to spill again

 

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" she said with a small grin, the girl clearly happy to see Diana

 

But Diana wasn't having it, she was determined to get rid of the smaller girl before she exposed herself even more

 

"What is it that you want, miss Kagari," she said a little harsher than she intended to, immediately regretting saying the words when she saw the hurt expression the brunette girl replaced her grin with, Diana's throat aching at the sight

 

"Professor Chariot sent me to check up on you," she said quietly "She said that you- Wait is that _blood_ on your shirt?" she asked pointing at the strain on Diana's shirt, getting closer to take a better look. Panic shot through Diana's body and the only thing she could do that made sense was reach for her wand and with the motion of a hand she teleported herself out of the situation, leaving an worried Akko at the bathroom door.

 

* * *

 

 

She found herself researching again. There must be something, she tells herself. There isn't, not really. Confessing to Akko was not an option, not after she overheard her and her friends fussing over Andrew. Personally, Diana was never fond of the boy, he never managed to get her attention, but he seemed to intrigue Akko, and the feeling seemed to be mutual. Diana didn't blame him. Akko was worth of everyone's love. She just wishes she could say it, even just once. Her train of thought was interrupted by loud bangs on her door.

 

"Diana open up!" she heard Akko yell "Diana I swear to god if you don't open the fu-" she was cut off by the sound of the door opening

 

"What do you want Akko?" she said bitterly, to contrary belief, Diana was not in fact enjoying acting this way towards the crimson eyed girl, her chest filling with pain and her throat aching in vain as the petals made their way in her throat, making it harder and harder to breathe.

 

"Are you going to explain what the heck happened in the bathroom?" she said, anger and worry both present on her face.

 

"Not that it is any of your concern, but i felt ill." she says as calmly as she can, not exactly easy as more petals start building up in her throat. She swallows them carefully.

 

"Not my conce- Diana your're my friend, of course it concerns me too! And what about the blood, huh?" ignoring the pang in her chest that occurred at the mention of "friends" she takes a deep breath

 

Diana knows she's settling herself for failure, but knowing the girl, she won't drop it. So Diana decides that she'll do the right thing for both of them, and she knows neither of them will be pleased with it.

 

"It was blood from my nose, I hit my head as I was vomiting." She snaps, her tone louder and harsher "And believe it or not, we are _not_ friends and we will never be. I won't be friends with a simple commoner. You can't even fly a broom, how pathetic." Diana might even collapse right there, right now because from Akko's facial expression, every bit of concern and sympathy was now long gone, her face flashing with hurt

 

"If- if that's how you feel then fine, but this is not over Diana. I'm not just gonna give up on our friendship just because of-" Akko was cut off by the school bell. Diana was grateful, she didn't know how long she could manage to continue swallowing the petals

 

"Don't come back, Akko." Is the last thing she says before closing the door.

 

* * *

 

 

She makes it her own personal mission to avoid Akko after their last encounter, even skips some meals and classes. That brought a lot of questions among the witches of the school, a lot of rumors starting to appear. Diana couldn't care less, she would if her stay at Luna Nova was longer, which unfortunately was not. She admits, vomiting in private is far more pleasant than in the pubic bathrooms of the school.

 

She considered telling Hannah and Barbara, just so they can prepare. Her friends weren't as mean as they seemed in public, the girls were actually sweet and caring, Diana was not about to burden either of them with this. This is her curse to carry.

 

But fate always takes a turn. They barge in her room after classes rambling about the fact that she's been avoiding them for days now but stop in their tracks when they see a sick looking Diana lying on the floor next to the trash, surrounded by blue petals and blood.

 

They quickly help her up and place her on the bed. While Barbara cleans the room from petals and blood, Hannah goes into the bathroom and comes back with a wet napkin and cleans Diana's lips from blood.

 

They don't ask what happened or who is it. They don't try and convince her to do the surgery or to confess. They know Diana better then to think that if Diana wanted, she would've already done it. Damn her for being stubborn, I guess.

 

Instead they offer to help her. To at least help her not think about it so she could catch a break from coughing. Before she could even protest, they bring one of Diana's favorite books and begin reading. She's grateful she has them. Really.

 

* * *

 

 

One more day passes and Diana almost thinks that the coughing stopped. Only it didn't. The coughing has gotten worse and Diana thinks this might be her last day. Her friends notice too. The pity and concern on their faces never leaving one second.

 

"Diana you have to tell her," she heard Hannah say and she almost considers it for a second. Almost.

 

"Yeah, what more harm could it do. You have to at least try." Barbara continues, tears beginning to fall down her face.

 

"Even," _cough_ "if she," _cough_ "reciprocated," _cough_ "I already ruined every small possibility" she said between coughs and tears. She has never let anyone see her as vulnerable as she is right now. So weak. The old Diana would laugh at how pathetic she looks in this moment.

 

"She deserves to know, D" Hannah managed to say while holding both the girls, shooting their cries and trying to hold back her own

 

"Okay."

 

* * *

 

 

It was the end of the day. Air barely even reaching her lungs anymore. She walks in the hallways, begging Akko internally to be nearby so she could end her suffering faster. As she continues to walk with her friends by her side. She thinks of how different things could be if Akko were to reciprocate, how happy she could make Diana just by being by her side. How happy Diana thinks she could make Akko. Oh how she wishes that were the case. But it's not. Instead she's letting herself be carried by her friends to, well, her death sentence.

She must be really dying because it's Akko at the end of the hall. Only that she's not alone.

Oh.

Akko and Andrew are together, laughing.

 

She feels air stop reaching her lungs and oh my god, she's dying. She feels her legs getting numb and not even her friends can manage to hold her. She falls on the ground with a loud noise, attracting Akko's and Andrew's attention.

 

Her eyelids are heavy and her hearing is getting foggy but she swears she hear's Akko's voice calling out her name.

 

"Akko do something!" Barbara cried out followed by Hannah's "She's dying!"

 

Diana wanted to roll her eyes at that but she was just so tired

 

"Diana why didn't you say something?" Akko cried out resting her forehead on her chest, sobbing quietly "Isn't there something we can do?" she said between sobs, both the girls shaking their heads

 

"Diana, please don't go... please Diana, don't go!" Akko begin to yell, not caring who hears her at this point

 

"Please, Diana, I love you, just... don't go," Akko whispered between sobs.

 

And if this wasn't just a cruel trick played by death, Diana felt like she could breath again. Air finally reached her lungs again, after what felt like years.

 

* * *

 

"You know you never did tell me your favorite color was blue." said Diana, a playful smile on her face

 

"How do you manage to tell a girl your favorite color is the color of her eyes?" she smiled sheepishly before leaning in to place a peck on Diana's lips

 

_Yeah, this is nice, I could get used_ _to this_ , Diana thinks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im not a writer please dont drag me, also i didnt proof read so if this has like a lot of mistakes, remember, its my cat's fault. ALSO, criticism is very welcomed just pls be nice about it my self-esteeme can only take much


End file.
